


Daddy's Little Girl

by kcracken



Series: When Band Members Have Children, This Happens [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, pure fluff, short and oh so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcracken/pseuds/kcracken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sweet piece of fluff where Joe talks to Ruby all about his trip to Africa with the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

Joe had just come home from the trip to Johannesburg, with a stop in London to sneak their latest song. He was _so_ glad to be back with his beautiful wife, Marie, his best friend, Louis the Frenchie, and his best girl in the whole world, Ruby. As soon as he got home, he kissed Marie and went straight to Ruby’s room. “Hey there, little one,” he said as he reached into her crib and picked the tiny baby up.

She smiled and reached out to grab at her daddy’s hair. He laughed and pulled her to his chest. “I missed you, too. Have you been good for your mama? Oh, what am I saying? Of course you have. You’re always good.”

Joe started pacing around the room. “So you know I went to South Africa with Uncle Patrick, Uncle Pete and Uncle Andy. Well, we got to go see some kitties. They were cheetahs. Those are the fastest animals on land. I’ll take you to see some when you get older. We will start at the zoo first, though. _Then_ we’ll take you and your mama to see them in Africa.”

He stepped over to the bag he’d brought in the room and pulled out the stuffed cheetah he bought in Johannesburg. “Though we _can_ start with this.” He wiggled the stuffed animal over her chest and bopped her gently on the nose. The little girl cackled and grabbed hold of the tuft of hair on the tail. Joe couldn’t help laughing himself.

“So your daddy got to pet one of the cheetahs. They were soft and sleek, kinda like Louis, but skinnier. And Uncle Pete held one of the baby ones and he said he wanted to take it home with him. I don’t think Auntie Meghan would like that very much. Your cousin Bronx might like it a lot. Then there’s your cousin Saint, who’s pretty young to have a pet cheetah yet. You know, you and Saint are gonna be best friends. You’re just a couple of months older than him. You’ll be friends just like your Uncle Pete and me.”

Ruby had managed to get the stuffed cheetah’s ear in her mouth and was sucking on it like she does her fist. Joe laughed again and pulled it out of her mouth. “Okay, maybe we have to wait a little with this. You’ll be big enough for it soon enough. I brought you lots of toys and we’ll have plenty of time to play together now that Dad is home for a while.”

Joe kissed Ruby and put her back in her crib. He watched her curl up and go back to sleep. His life couldn’t get any better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept looking at Joe and Pete's pictures of them with the cheetahs in Johannesburg and thought that Joe might tell Ruby about the whole thing, especially the picture where Pete said he was trying to find a way to smuggle the cub home. This is what became of that idea. And seriously, Pete and Joe are the best dads in the world.


End file.
